


Shower Punishment- Steve/Reader/Bucky

by Genobeamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, ave - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot, Multi, Other, Punishment, Sex, Sexy, Threesome, non-con, shower, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genobeamer/pseuds/Genobeamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your very horny boyfriend Steve invites himself into the shower. Although he has done this before, this time he brings a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today is your day off from doing missions. You haven’t been home in a month. You actually missed having a decent shower. 

You turned on your music, setting the speaker on the bathroom sink. You twist the shower knobs, allowing the water to heat up before stepping in. While you wait, you let Steve know you won’t answer because you’ll be in the shower. 

You received a text from him,

“And you didn’t invite me? You shall be punished for that Y/N” 

“I’d like to see you try babe” you text back smirking. 

You love when Steve gets in this mood. He usually so sweet and shy about being intimate with you. However, when you two haven’t had sex for a while, he gets very dominant with you. He once slammed you up against the wall as soon as you got home. You had to buy new clothes from that experience. Just thinking about it made you wet. 

________________________________________________

You stripped your clothing and placed it neatly on the toilet seat. You set out your favorite bath robe for later. 

The water was hot against your skin and the bathroom started to get foggy, just how you like it. You made sure to saturate your hair before beginning to put the shampoo in. As you were rinsing, you were too distracted to hear the bathroom door open. The music was so loud as well, it’s not like you really would have noticed. 

You eyes were still closed when you felt a pair of hands making their way up your waist. You opened your eyes to see Steve looking at you hungrily. You responded by smiling at him. You can tell he was thinking about what to do with you. You couldn’t wait to see how he’d fuck you today. You watched as the water hitting your body splashed up against his muscular body. His blue eyes roaming your body and then making contact with yours. 

“Are you ready for your punishment?” He smirked at you. God he was so sexy. 

He squeezed at your sides harder than he usually do. He then pulled you in for a passionate kiss, continuously roaming your body with his large hands. You felt them sweep across your back, butt and breasts. He would gently caress each as he dominated your mouth with his tongue. The both of you moaning in pleasure. 

Suddenly you noticed the water that was hitting your back wasn’t anymore. You felt a cold breeze hit your body and then another pair of warm and cold hands moving up and down your back. 

You jumped in shock, not knowing what to think. Steve however seemed unfazed. 

“He wasn’t joking about punishing you” You hear Bucky’s voice. 

“Steve why is Bucky-??”

Steve put a finger against your mouth. 

“There is no way I can truly punish you with him” He smirked at you, “You see.. I can only fill one of your holes. But with him, we can fill 2”

Your eyes shot wide open. Two holes? Two??

Before you can say anything, Steve began kissing you once again. This time he was more dominant. He held your hair in his grasp hard and you felt his hands heading down on your body. Eventually Steve began rubbing your clit. Making you moan more in his mouth. He responded by gripping your hair tighter. You felt yourself getting wetter. 

You also felt hot kisses starting on your neck and shoulders from Bucky. Bucky and Steve both eliciting sensual moans from you. You can feel Bucky’s hard member as he came closer. Bucky sliding his penis inbetween your legs, rubbing your vagina with his shaft. You felt his hands inch up and gently knead your breasts. 

“Pinch her nipples Buck”

Bucky took Steve’s orders and not only pinched your nipples but began twisting them too. The loud moans coming from you made his cock twitch against you. 

“Fuck Bucky, don’t stop!” You screamed. You felt your orgasm coming already. Bucky’s cock was so hot against your slit. You wished he would stop teasing you and just fuck you already. 

Steve grinned at you, “You want to get fucked don’t you? My little whore” 

Steve has only dirty talked you a few times. You wish he did it more. It really makes you wet and horny for him. 

“Stop Bucky, we don’t want her to orgasm just yet” Steve and Bucky grinned at each other. 

“Steve! Please I want to cum so bad!”

“Don’t worry Doll, you’ll be coming all night” Bucky whispered in your ear before he gently nibbled on your earlobe. 

You felt Steve pull you closer, lifting your legs around his waist. You put your arms around his neck. He then slid you down his hard member. The both of you moaning each others names. 

You then felt Steve’s hands separate your ass cheeks. Bucky came closer and prodded your asshole. 

“Do it Buck”

Bucky rammed his hard cock into you. The pain quickly subsided as you now felt as full as ever. Both these men have quite a package. You felt Steve move your body up and down. The feeling of both men having you moan loudly. You moaned for Steve and for Bucky. Both men groaning and grabbing onto your body for dear life. 

“Fuck she’s tight” you hear behind you. 

“Bucky, you’re so fucking big. I love how you fuck my tight little ass”

Bucky then grabbed your hair and tugged it back. 

“You love our cocks in you don’t you Y/N? You like being fucked by two men?”

“Yes! I do I do!” You orgasmed and felt your liquids seep out of you. 

Then you see Steve grinning at Bucky. 

“Let’s switch”  
Steve let you stand on your own two feet to turn out. Your legs felt like Jello, you basically fell back into Steve. He caught you and whispered how much he loved you into your ear, while grabbing your face and forcing you to look into Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky was more edgy than Steve. You were a bit intimidated by him but he softened up with a smile. 

“Come here gorgeous” He lifted you up just like Steve did. As he slid you down his penis, he kissed you hungrily. He was so different than Steve. Bucky moaned into your mouth. 

“You’re going to milk my cock now with that tight pussy of yours, alright Doll?”

Before you can retort, Steve slid his cock into your asshole. The sensation of being filled caused you to have another orgasm before they even moved. 

“What beautiful sounds you make, Doll” Buck grinned at you and began moving you up and down again. 

Unlike Steve, Bucky kept ramming you as deep as he could. 

“Fuck Cap, I don’t think I can hold it in for much longer” he groaned. 

“Me either”

“Please fill me up boys, I want you both to cum in me!” You screamed loudly. 

They both started moving at a faster pace, shoving themselves deeper into you. Your moans echoed in the shower loudly. Then you felt Steve’s liquids first. His cock was twitching inside you. Then you felt Bucky’s seed. 

Steve pulled out by but Bucky stayed inside of you for a little longer. You didn’t blame him, you didn’t exactly want him to leave either. As he slid out of you, he gently pushed you to lean against Steve. He kissed your cheek before leaving the shower, leaving you and Steve. 

“I can’t believe that just happened” You said to Steve, breathing heavily. Feeling both Bucky and Steve drip out of you slowly. 

“Bucky is my partner in crime. I should bring him in our bed more often. I love pleasuring you” He kissed you gently. 

“Only bring him if you’re going to punish me again” you smiled weakly. 

“Well then, you finish your shower.. but don’t come out wearing anything”

“You really want to fuck again?” 

“You forget we’re super soldiers”

We. He used the word We. 

He smiled, “Oh yes, we're not finished with you yet”

He kissed you and left the shower. 

Fuck.


	2. Bedroom Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have their way with you in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This will be the last chapter of this smut <3 Enjoy.

As you got out of the shower, your whole body started to shake as you walked towards the bathroom door. You weren’t sure if you really wanted to go out into the bedroom, your vagina was sore. However, just thinking of the two boys inside you made you wet. You could barely handle round 1, how could you handle round 2? 

You breathed in and out to prepare yourself for whatever else was coming that Steve and Bucky thought of. You opened the door, with a small towel to cover yourself. 

You saw Steve and Bucky standing on either side of the bed. They were both still naked. God they were so sexy. 

“Drop it. Now” Steve said to you smirking. You dropped the towel immediately and instinctively covered up your body. The room was cold, your nipples were hardening by the atmosphere. 

“It’s time for us to show you the ropes” The two men smirked at you in unison. You see Bucky bend down and pick up a pile of ropes, beginning to unravel it. 

Steve walked towards you and kissed your forehead while moving your arms to your sides. 

“Don’t ever cover your beautiful body” You were blushing a deep red. Steve was still naked, you can feel his hard member bump into your thigh. 

He brought you over to the bed and he pushed you down so you were laying on your tummy. 

“Don’t. Move” He held your head down but then relaxed and moved his hands down your back. You also felt a cold metal hand on your ass. Bucky was also touching your naked, shivering body. You felt his fingers entering your vagina and asshole. You moaned his name as he pumped his fingers inside you.

“Soon” Steve said to Bucky as he pushed his hand out of you. You groaned. 

Steve took your arms and placed them neatly behind your back, he held them tightly as Bucky wrapped the ropes around your wrists. Steve then pulled you up. Bucky continuing to tie your body tight. 

“Just how we like you.. wrapped up for our pleasure. Like a little gift we can unravel over and over again” Bucky was whispering into your ear, finishing up the knots. It was hard for you to move and position yourself. 

You felt Steve pull you up onto the bed. Your bed was pretty big, therefore allowing enough room for the three of you. 

“You will kneel.. but not to far down. Leave some room for Bucky” Steve demanded. 

You see Bucky lay on his back and pulling your vagina close to his face. 

“I want you to fuck my face Doll” He positioned you over his lip and began moving his tongue up and down your wet slit. Fuck he knew how to eat you out. He hummed, letting the vibrations pleasure your clit. 

“Fuck, Bucky!” He grabbed your ass and helped you motion yourself so you were grinding on his face. 

“So.. fucking.. delicious” you hear him say. 

The whole time, Steve was jerking off to Bucky eating you out. Then he stood on the bed and placed his penis in front of you, “Suck.”

He grabbed your face and squeezed is so your lips created a perfect “O”. He then shove his long and thick cock into your mouth. Steve was very warm and soft. You moved your tongue around his cock and sucked at the same time. He moaned from time to time. 

“You love getting faced fucked Y/N?” He was shoving his cock into your mouth faster. You can feel him hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag. 

You orgasmed onto Bucky’s face. Your juices covering his lips and chin. 

“Mmm” you heard him say. You feel Bucky move out from under you. 

“Fuck her.” Steve demanded Bucky. Steve pulled out from your mouth, stroking himself gently. Bucky’s warm hand gripped your hair tightly and pushed you down. Your ass was up in the air, your vagina was seeping your juices. 

You felt Bucky’s cock entering your tight hole. 

“Nice and tight” He sunk himself into you deeply, “Bucky!”

Bucky was fucking you harder now. He slapped your ass so hard, he left a handprint. You were moaning so loud, “Steve, please fuck me too!”

“You hear that Buck? She wants two cocks in her again” Steve was grinning at you, “We can fill you up, no problem.. but you need to beg Bucky to share you”

You were moaning at Bucky, “Please Buck, share me with Steve!”

“Not until you orgasm all over my cock Y/N” You felt his finger enter your asshole. He was pleasuring you so much, you felt your core knot up. 

“Bucky I’m gonna cum!”

You were basically screaming as you came. Bucky not stopping his speed or actions. Your vaginal walls were tightly grasping his cock and you felt his hot seed shoot into you. 

“Fuck, you’re so good!”

Bucky finally slowed and pulled out, he grabbed the rope and pulled you straight up so you were leaning onto his chest. “I’m not finished with you yet.” He let go, seeing how arching your back was difficult. He then laid down and pulled you on top of him. 

“Ride him Slut” Steve whispered to you. 

As you slid Bucky inside of you, you felt your legs shake. 

“I got you Doll” Bucky pulled you close. As you rode him, Bucky grabbed your hair again with his hand. He forced you to look at him. 

“You like having a big cock in you?”

“Yes Bucky!”

“What about 2?” You heard Steve’s voice. You then felt an intruder prodding your asshole. You moaned at the feeling. Steve pushed himself in. 

“Fuck Steve!” You were moaning loudly.

“Go ahead, fucking milk our cocks” Bucky said to you. 

You were moving your body the best you could. The feeling of two grown men inside you had you orgasming over and over again. You couldn’t handle the sensation. Bucky positioned your face so he can kiss you. Opening your mouth to moan, Bucky slipped his tongue inside. 

Meanwhile Steve was forcing himself balls deep inside you while spanking your ass. Your ass was a bright shade of red. 

“I want you to fill me up Steve! Bucky! Please.. I can’t take it anymore!”

“ahh fuck!” Steve filled you in first. His seed was warmer than Bucky’s who filled you in after. However the two of them still fucked you until you were begging them to stop. They finally stopped when you orgasmed. 

“That’s it Y/N, ride your orgasm out on us” Steve said while rubbing your ass and spanking it lightly. 

Steve pulled out first and you laid against Bucky who was still inside you. You were breathing heavily and Bucky was rubbing your arms gently. As Bucky slid out, you felt both of their seeds seeping out of you. Steve and Bucky helped each other take the ropes off of you. 

Bucky laid you down and kissed your forehead. He nodded at Steve and left to the restroom with his clothes. Steve pulled a fresh blanket over you and tucked you in. He kissed your nose and whispered sweet nothings as you fell asleep. He rubbed your body softly as he spooned you from behind. 

“Sleep well.. naughty girl”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt about it!


End file.
